Attachments may be bunt onto agricultural machines, and serve to harvest crops on the field. Row crops, like corn or sunflowers, may be harvested with corn picker- or corn header-type attachments. Corn pickers are used to pick bulky components, such as corncobs or sunflower heads, from the stem and relay them to a combine harvester. The stems and leaves remain on the field. By contrast, the entire plant is harvested and relayed to a forage harvester in the case of a corn header.
During a harvest, such attachments extend in a direction of extension transverse to the traveling direction, and their outer ends in a direction of extension each exhibit an outer stalk divider. Often situated on the outer stalk dividers is a transverse auger conveyor, which is provided for lifting lying stalks and improving the accommodation of bulky components from such stalks. In publication DE 103 17 469 A1 the stem lifting augers are each vertically adjustably situated on their outer stalk divider, wherein a respective lateral wall is situated below the stem lifting augers.
Also known are attachments with outer stalk dividers on which plates can be or are fastened, or into which the plates are vertically adjustably recessed. Given a high crop yield, the fastened or installed plates prevent the loss of crop fruits hanging over an outer stalk divider.
Publication US 2005/0126151 A1 discloses an attachment with outer stalk dividers that instead of plates exhibits holding arms allocated to the outer stalk dividers, which can be swiveled from a base position around an essentially upwardly directed axis into a forwardly directed position. In the forwardly directed position, the holding arms extend above the outer stalk dividers. A preferably flexibly designed laminar material, e.g., made out of plastic, is situated on the holding arms, preventing the passage of crops between the stalk dividers and holding arms, and thereby a loss of bulky components, such as ears of corn.